Many modern electronic devices include multiple processors (e.g., data processors, graphics processors, signal processors, and the like) that cooperate to perform various tasks, functions, or operations. Frequently, data or information must be communicated from one processor to a second processor to enable the second processor to complete a particular task, function, or operation.
Intersymbol interference is one problem encountered when communicating from one processor to another processor over a communication channel. Finite impulse response (FIR) equalization is one technique for mitigating intersymbol interference. In FIR equalization, bits of data are filtered in a manner that accounts for the preceding and/or succeeding bit(s) of the data being transmitted. However, due to manufacturing process variations, it is difficult to achieve a desired equalization in an accurate and repeatable manner, thereby reducing yield. Additionally, these process variations make it difficult to accurately match characteristic impedances, which in turn, may result in signal reflections or other interference that degrades signal quality.